<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girlfriend helps you blow off steam after a long day by Zephyr_F8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241106">Girlfriend helps you blow off steam after a long day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8'>Zephyr_F8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Worship, Doggy Style, F/M, Shower Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You come home after a long and tiring day at work. People were shitty, and you can't wait to get it over with. Fortuantely, your caring girlfriend saw your exhaustion and decides to take care of you with a relaxing shower, and a bit more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Girlfriend helps you blow off steam after a long day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]</p><p>* Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *<br/> <br/>SFXs used in the script (All SFXs are totally optional, feel free to use others as you see fit):<br/>Shower ambience: I haven’t been able to find an ideal one, feel free to improvise your own. It plays throughout most of the audio.</p><p>Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---BEGIN SCRIPT---</p><p>I’m upstairs, honey!</p><p>You’re home a bit later than usual. How’s your day been?</p><p>[short pause]</p><p>You can tell me everything. I can see you’re frustrated and exhausted. </p><p>[short pause]</p><p>That sounds horrible. I can’t believe they make you deal with those kinds of people at work.</p><p>But, hey! You don’t have to worry about them now. You’re home, and you can relax and hang out with me!</p><p>[kisses] It’s okay… You have me here, and we’ll get through anything.</p><p>God, you smell like you really need a shower.</p><p>I insist. Can’t have you stinking up our place which I spent hours cleaning.</p><p>Off to the bathroom you go. Don’t worry, I’ll join you.</p><p>[short pause. Shower ambience starts playing.]</p><p>No rush. Let me just check the water first…</p><p>It’s alright. Come on in!</p><p>[kisses] You look so cute with your hair wet. I couldn’t resist…</p><p>[more kisses and lovely making out noises]</p><p>Here, let me put some shower gel on you.</p><p>And I’ll run my hands over you back like that…</p><p>[chuckles] Don’t flinch! Your dick needs to get clean as well!</p><p>And make sure to get some on your balls…</p><p>[flirty] Oh no, you didn’t just have a boner, did you?</p><p>Mmm… I can feel it growing bigger…</p><p>But we’ll save the fun for later. I’ll wash it off now. </p><p>[short pause]</p><p>There we go… Nice and clean…</p><p>Look at all those bubbles on your dick! [chuckles]</p><p>Sorry. It just looks so cute.</p><p>Your turn now. Cover me with soapy bubbles.</p><p>[soft moans] Ooh… Getting personal now, aren’t we?</p><p>Be gentle around my nipples… They’re sensitive…</p><p>Work your way down now…</p><p>From my back… To my thighs…</p><p>Rub the gel all over me. Leave no skin untouched, okay? [chuckles]</p><p>Saving the best bits for the last, I see…</p><p>[loud moan as he rubs it over her private parts]</p><p>That’s how I like it… Grab my pussy tighter…</p><p>[moans as he fingers her] Don’t get it inside my clit! It’s irritating!</p><p>Much better now… Run your fingers over again…</p><p>Deeper, you can get another one inside…</p><p>[loud moans for the next 30 seconds]</p><p>That’s the spot! Faster, babe!</p><p>[moans slow down as he stops]</p><p>Wait! You’re not supposed to use the shower head like that!</p><p>[laughs from tickling] Get it away! The water’s shooting inside my pussy! </p><p>Alright, that was fun. I didn’t expect that.</p><p>Now that you’re squeaky clean, let me take care of you and get rid of *all* your pent-up frustration.</p><p>Just stand still. Back against the wall. You don’t have to do anything else but enjoy it.</p><p>You like it when I get on my knees, right? Your cock knows exactly what’s about to happen.</p><p>[She kisses the tip] Let me take it back to where it belongs…</p><p>[Licking and slurping noises. Improvise a blowjob for the next 2 minutes]</p><p>I’ll work on the head first, then slide my tongue all the way along the shaft…</p><p>[kisses] you like it when I kiss the side?</p><p>You’ve got a glorious cock, babe. Thanks for allowing me to worship it.</p><p>See? After a long day at work, your cock needs to rest nicely in my throat.</p><p>[gags] Push my head down… I can take it deeper…</p><p>[Muffled gags and deepthroat noises]</p><p>[gasping for air] I did well there. Right, babe?</p><p>How do you want me? Up against the glass like this?</p><p>Here, I’ll arch my back so my ass sticks up higher…</p><p>[loud moan as he inserts]</p><p>I’m so wet… And it’s not from the showers…</p><p>That’s it. One hand on my hips, the other reaching around to grab my boobs.</p><p>Mmm, pound me faster babe.</p><p>[moans throughout the next part]</p><p>I’ve been a good girl, you know. I haven’t touched myself all day.</p><p>Because I want to pleasure you when you come back…</p><p>And use my body to wind down after a long day…</p><p>That’s it, babe. I like it rough…</p><p>Choke me…</p><p>[mild coughing and choking sounds]</p><p>I’m cumming!</p><p>[loud moans as both orgasm]</p><p>Hmm… I can feel it inside me… So warm and sticky.</p><p>Are you relieved now? I hope that took the stress away.</p><p>[romantic kisses]</p><p>Anything for you, babe.</p><p>We can have dinner later. And then watch a movie maybe.</p><p>Of course, anytime you want, just ask.</p><p>Sure. Round two in fifteen. [chuckles]</p><p>---END SCRIPT---</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>